Les feuilles d'automne
by Lilyssy
Summary: UA après Threads. Après quelques années de séparation, Jack et Sam réalisent que les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait, s'ils ont été difficiles, n'ont pas été en vain. Dans un futur lointain, ils se retrouvent. Car même les sentiments depuis longtemps oubliés ne s'en vont jamais vraiment.


Bonjour à tous ! Cette fanfiction est une traduction de ma fiction 'Autumn Leaves', écrite à la base en anglais. Pour ceux et celles qui veulent la lire dans sa version originale, vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil.

Cela faisait depuis 2007 que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfictions sur SG1. Cette idée m'est venue alors que je revisionnait la série dans son intégralité et après une discussion avec une amie sur la relation entre Sam et Jack. Après 7 ans, j'espère juste que mon écriture de ces personnages n'est pas trop rouillée. Je l'ai classé dans univers alterné par apport à la série parce que je ne prends pas en compte tous les éléments des saisons 9 et 10. Donc pour simplifier, on peut dire que c'est AU à partir de l'épisode 'Thread' (8x18). Le rating T est justifié je pense, pour le langage et le registre de l'histoire.

S'il y a encore des gens pour lire ce one shot, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : la franchise Stargate (univers, personnages...) ainsi que les paroles de la chanson de Paolo Nutini ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

oOo

.

.

Les Feuilles d'Automne

.

.

oOo

"Autumn leaves under frozen souls, Des feuilles d'automne sous des âmes gelées,

Hungry hands turning soft and old, Les mains affamées sont devenues douces et vieilles,

My hero cried as we stood out there in the cold, mon héros pleure alors que nous nous tenons debout, là, dans le froid

Like these autumn leaves I don't have nothing to hold. Comme ces feuilles d'automne, je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher"

{Autumn - Paolo Nutini}

oOo

Le temps est une chose étrange, quand il y pense. Il sait bien que personne n'est éternel et qu'ils finiront tous par passer l'arme à gauche, à un moment ou un autre. Le temps passe, son genou et son dos douloureux en sont un rappel bien équivoque. Même s'ils ne lui font pas mal en permanence, ils sont assez douloureux pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a plus vingt ans.

Carter lui dirait que le temps est comme une rivière, il s'écoule depuis toujours et pour toujours. Parfois, il s'étend tellement que les secondes deviennent des heures, les jours deviennent des années. Comme tous ces mois qu'il a passé dans cette prison Irakienne ou cette fois où il était le prisonnier de Baal, torturé pour obtenir des réponses sur des choses dont il ne gardait presque aucun souvenir. D'autres fois, le temps passe en un battement de cil et lorsqu'il a regardé en arrière, il était membre de SG1 depuis huit ans déjà. Et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont affronté, les batailles qu'ils ont mené, les alliés qu'ils ont perdu, ces années ont été les meilleures de sa vie, quelque part.

Il n'a pas imaginé que ce jour arriverait si vite. Mais le temps passe, en embardées folles et en longueurs étirées, il passe, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il regarde autour de lui et scannent les environs. Ce qu'il voit est un tas de personnes en uniformes, au visage fermés par la tristesse. L'endroit est silencieux, seul le vent dans les feuille des arbres vient troubler la quiétude de ce moment. Le soleil brille et illuminent le feuillage dans un camaïeu de rouge et d'or, aux couleurs de l'automne. Il est soulagé de voir le soleil de la pluie le jour d'un enterrement aurait été trop mélodramatique à son goût.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur les gens qui l'entourent lui confirme qu'il les connait presque tous. La majorité d'entre eux appartient à l'armée , des visages qu'il connaît pour avoir travailler avec eux à un moment ou un autre, que ça ait été au SGC ou à Washington. Ils sont tous rassemblés ici pour la même raison, faire leurs adieux à un officier supérieur qu'ils respectaient tous profondément.

Trois séries de coups de feu déchirent soudainement le silence et il aurait pu être pris au dépourvu s'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Ce n'est pas son premier enterrement militaire, loin de là. Il a assisté à beaucoup de ceux-là, trop, à son goût. Certains d'entre eux ont même eu lieu ici, dans le cimetière militaire de Colorado Springs. Ils étaient surtout des membres d'équipes SG qu'ils ont perdu en mission ou au combat. Des personnes qu'une part de lui n'oubliera jamais, c'est bien le moins qu'ils méritent pour avoir sacrifié leur vie pour leur pays. Leur planète, même.

L'homme qu'ils enterrent aujourd'hui était l'un des plus courageux d'entre eux, ils l'ont tous admiré. Jack, plus particulièrement, l'a pris pour modèle quand le temps d'être à la tête du SGC est venu pour lui. Il espère encore aujourd'hui, de ne pas avoir trop foutu le Bazard à la base lorsqu'il était encore là-bas.

Les yeux de Jack tombent alors sur la pierre tombale de marbre et le nom qui y est écrit : George S. Hammond.

Le Général Hammond n'est plus et c'est un concept encore étrange pour Jack. Au-delà d'être son ancien supérieur, George Hammond a été un ami, d'autant plus depuis qu'O'Neill avait pris la tête du SGC avant de partir à Washington puis de prendre définitivement sa retraite, trois ans plus tôt. Penser qu'il ne le reverra jamais est étrange. Bien sûr, depuis que Jack a quitté l'Air Force, sa vie est plus calme et plus solitaire mais il n'avait qu'à prendre son téléphone pour joindre Hammond. Depuis qu'il est à la retraite, ils ont pris l'habitude de s'appeler régulièrement. Et même s'ils ne parlent que de la pêche de Jack et des petits enfants de George, O'Neill apprécient ces moments. Ils ne pourront plus le faire désormais.

Au-delà de la perte d'un ami, il a l'impression que c'est la fin d'une époque. Le Général Hammond a été la première personne qu'il a rencontré juste avant la seconde mission sur Abydos, avant même Carter et Teal'C, qui sont pourtant devenus par la suite les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Rencontrer Hammond a été comme un nouveau départ pour lui. Sa retraite, trois ans plus tôt, a déjà été une sorte de fin à cette période de sa vie mais avec la mort du Général Hammond, il ne sait pas avec qui il va discuter du bon vieux temps au sein du Programme Porte des Etoile. Hammond était celui qui partageait ces moments de nostalgie, comme deux vieux vétérans se remémorant une guerre qu'ils ont mené il y a bien longtemps.

Logiquement, Jack pourrait discuter de tout ça avec Carter, Teal'C ou Daniel. Ils sont ses anciens coéquipiers après tout, ils ont pris part à ces missions avec lui, ont mené ces batailles à ses côtés. Les choses sont différentes maintenant, cependant. Pour Daniel et Teal'C, le Programme n'est pas encore du passé, ils y participent toujours, Teal'C pour la Nation Jaffa, Daniel sur Atlantis. Carter ? Pour elle, les choses sont encore différentes. Elle fait toujours partie du Programme, en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle travaille à la Zone 51. Mais sa relation avec Carter a toujours été étrange, surtout à cause des sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Car il ne tient plus autant à elle aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'interdit d'y penser plus. Parce que penser à Carter et cette chose qu'il y a eu entre eux n'a jamais été une bonne idée. Surtout que Carter ne doit plus ressentir tout ça maintenant. Quant à lui… il se peut qu'il ressente toujours ces choses mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Ça n'en a plus eu depuis longtemps.

Il est sorti de ses pensées lorsque les gardes un peu plus loin entamme la mélodie funèbre. Il se reconcentre sur ce qui se passe autour de lui et sourit pour lui-même lorsqu'il songe qu'Hammond l'aurait réprimandé pour s'être égarer dans ses réflexions. Il l'a fait assez de fois pour que Jack en soit sûr, comme toutes ces fois où Carter s'est perdu dans son blabla technologique et qu'il décrochait totalement. Revoilà Carter dans sa tête. Est-il condamné à penser à elle chaque jour que Dieu fait ?

Alors il pense à Hammond à nouveau. Dans toute cette tragédie, il est au moins soulagé de savoir que son ancien supérieur est parti sans heurt, sans douleur. Il est mort dans son sommeil, une crise cardiaque l'emportant au milieu de la nuit. Il s'est endormi pour ne jamais se réveiller, entouré de sa famille, loin de cette zone de guerre galactique qui a été son quotidien pendant près de dix ans.

La cérémonie s'achève bientôt et Jack suit le cortège de visages fermés qui part vers la sortie. Il a été l'un des derniers arrivés et est donc l'un des premiers partis. Il rejoint sa voiture et attend que d'autres mènent la marche vers le lieu où se déroulera la veillée. Il aurait pu attendre ses amis mais il prend un peu de temps pour se calmer, les émotions de l'enterrement couplées à l'appréhension de revoir les membres de SG1 le rend un peu nerveux.

Il ne les a pas vu depuis cette fête de Noël que Daniel a organisé un an et demi plus tôt. Ils gardent le contact, par mails, parfois au téléphone mais chacun à sa vie maintenant. Ils manquent à Jack. Parfois. Souvent. Il aime pourtant sa vie comme elle est maintenant, au calme dans son chalet, au cœur de la nature sauvage du Minnesota. Il a passé la plupart de sa vie loin de chez lui, en mission secrète dans un pays lointain pour l'Air Force et, plus tard, lors de missions encore plus secrètes pour le SGC. Cette période de sa vie lui manque parfois mais la douleur dans son genou lui rappelle que son temps est passé. Son corps et son esprit ont connu de nombreuses blessures et tortures, il était temps pour lui de se reposer.

Des voitures commencent à quitter le parking, Jack les suit donc. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception est court et bientôt, il se retrouve à l'intérieur, un verre à la main, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qu'il connaît et auquel il pourrait se joindre. Il aperçoit le Général Landry pénétrer dans la pièce, il se dirige alors vers lui.

Le dirigeant du SGC l'accueille avec un sourire et ils se lancent alors dans une conversation enjouée, échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Jack est soulagé de voir qu'il peut toujours parler à ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses amis. C'est vrai que sa vie n'est plus remplie de rush d'adrénaline, de voyages dans les étoiles et de lutte contre de démoniaques serpents mégalo mais parler avec un ami est toujours quelque chose d'agréable.

Le Colonel Cameron Mitchell se joint à eux et ils poursuivent cette discussion entre vieux collègues. Jack décroche à un moment et parcours une nouvelle fois la pièce des yeux.

Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçoit deux visages familiers à quelques mètres de lui. Daniel et Teal'C conversent tranquilement et Jack prend le temps de les observer.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment changer. Daniel est égal à lui-même, excepté les cheveux grisonnants à ses tempes, signes du temps qui a passé. Teal'C, quant à lui, est presque le même que la première fois où Jack l'a rencontré, sauf pour ce truc avec ses cheveux qui l'a tant perturbé lorsqu'il s'est réveillé de sa stase en Antarctique, sept ans plus tôt. Les voir si proches réchauffe le cœur de l'ex-général et il décide alors de les rejoindre et de les saluer.

Instinctivement, il cherche des yeux le quatrième membre de son ancienne équipe mais il ne la voit nulle part. il se demande un instant si elle est venue mais écarte cette idée. Bien sûr qu'elle est venue, il sait à quel point elle respectait le Général Hammond. C'était aussi son supérieur après tout. Il s'excuse donc auprès de Mitchell et Landry et rejoint ses amis.

« Salut les gars ! » lance-t-il quand il est à portée d'eux.

Daniel se retourne comme Teal'C incline légèrement la tête en signe de salutations.

« Hey Jack, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! » s'exclame Daniel.

« Vous aussi Daniel. » acquiesce l'ancien militaire. « Teal'C, vous avez l'air en forme. »

« Tout comme vous, O'Neill. »

« Comment allez-vous Jack ? Comment se passe la retraite ? »

Plutôt calmement, je dois dire. Vous me connaissez Daniel, je pêche, je pêche et pour changer, je pêche un peu. »

« Vous vous êtes installé définitivement dans le Minnesota alors. » sourit l'archéologue. « Y a-t-il encore des poissons dans votre étang après tout ce temps ? »

« On dirait bien. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? »

« Je suis toujours sur Atlantis. » répond Daniel. « J'ai intégré l'une de leurs équipes d'exploration et je travaille à droite à gauche dans la cité sur des artéfacts, des traductions… des trucs ennuyeux d'archéologue, vous savez. »

« Je vois, oui. » sourit Jack. « Et vous Teal'C ? Toujours membre du conseil de la Nation Jaffa ? »

« En effet. »

« Savez-vous où est Carter, par hasard ? »

A sa question, Daniel fronce les sourcils et Jack se demande un instant si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas appelé leur ancienne coéquipière par son nom d'épouse. Mais il ne se voit pas l'appeler Shanahan, le fait qu'il l'appelle Carter est si encré dans son esprit que ça lui paraît improbable qu'il le fasse un jour. Puis il a déjà hésité à demander de ses nouvelles. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir tout ça. Il est impatient de la revoir, elle lui a manqué. Mais il y a toujours ces sentiments qui se pointent sans prévenir.

Jack ne peut pas mettre ses sentiments de côté quand il est question de Samantha Carter. Ils sont un étrange mélange démotions, d'amertume et d'une pointe de regret car il n'a jamais rien fait pour empêcher son mariage avec Shanahan. De la mélancolie, aussi, pour ce qui aurait pu être.

Seulement, il sait bien que c'était à l'époque la meilleure chose à faire. Malgré les sentiments qu'il a toujours pour elle, la chose la plus importante reste son bonheur. Après la mort de son père, elle a demandé à Pete de retarder le mariage, de faire une pause dans leur relation. Et c'est là que quelque chose entre elle et Jack aurait pu se passer. Ça a presque eu lieu, en fait. Elle a toutefois émit des regrets et Jack, étant le lâche qu'il est, l'a laissé partir. Il se souvient encore de cette nuit comme si c'était hier.

Il est assis dans son salon, avachi dans le canapé dans un état que Daniel qualifierait de larvaire. La télé diffuse les Simpsons mais il n'est pas d'humeur. Il n'est d'humeur pour rien en ce moment. Parce qu'il est célibataire à nouveau et que c'est un peu pathétique quand il y pense. Il songe à Kerry et à ce qu'elle lui a dit avant de sortir de son bureau. Et de sa vie sentimentale, par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que c'est l'armée qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ? Parce que s'il n'y a que ce satané règlement, vous faîtes une belle erreur. » a-t-elle dit. Il sait qu'elle a raison, quelque part. c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui balance ses sentiments à la figure comme ça.

Il a ce souvenir en tête lorsqu'il entend qu'on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant qui ça peut bien être. Il pose sa bière sur la table basse et va ouvrir pour trouver Carter sur le seuil, apparemment hésitante. Il ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est divine dans sa petite robe bleue et sa veste en cuir. Il a depuis longtemps cessé de se demander pourquoi il se transforme en foutue guimauve chaque fois qu'il la voit.

« Bonsoir, monsieur. » dit-elle.

« Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Entrez. »

Il lui fait signe de passer et elle entre chez lui avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière elle. Il se demande pourquoi elle est là, pas qu'il se plaigne de la visite mais ça l'intrigue quand même.

« Vous voulez une bière ? » demande-t-il pour mettre fin au silence gêné.

« Pourquoi pas. » approuve-t-elle.

« Aller dans le salon et faîtes comme chez vous, je reviens. »

Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers la pièce voisine. Jack se rend dans la cuisine pour attraper une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Carter est là, dans son salon, la femme à laquelle il n'a cessé de penser ces derniers jours. La femme qu'il aime et qui va épouser un autre homme dans quelques semaines. Quand sa vie est-elle devenue un tel soap opera, exactement ?

Il est bientôt de retour dans le salon et tend une bière à Carter. Elle s'en empare et prend une gorgée. Le silence est encore une fois gêné. Jack ne dit rien mais ce n'est pas à son tour de parler. Après tout, c'est elle qui est venu le voir.

« Vous regardiez les Simpsons ? » demande-t-elle alors.

« Euh, oui. » répond Jack. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure, vous savez ce que c'est. »

« C'est ce que j'aime avec ça, c'est constant. Comme vous, dans ma vie. » souffle-t-elle après coup.

Le cœur de Jack manque un battement. Qu'est-ce que… A-t-elle bien dit ce qu'il a entendu ou a-t-il des hallucinations auditives ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Il est plus près d'être sénile que de son adolescence et avec toutes ces tortures et les lavages de cerveau dont il a été victime, ça ne le surprendrait pas de devenir dingue.

Il semble pourtant qu'il n'ait pas de soucis d'audition. Carter le fixe maintenant avec ses grands yeux bleus et il a l'impression d'être fait de jelly soudain, comme la bleue qu'elle consomme toujours en quantités astronomiques. Ouais, il n'est rien qu'une foutue guimauve quand il s'agit de Samantha Carter. Pas qu'il se l'avouerait à lui-même. Ou à n'importe quid'autre d'ailleurs.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent plus et Jack peut sentir la tension monter entre eux. Il sait que c'est l'un de ces moments, entre Carter et lui. Ces trop rares moments où ils manquent de transgresser les règles. Et il a toujours trop apprécié ces moments. Combien en ont-ils eu lors de missions ? combien de sourires cachés, de regards complices ? certains soirs, allongé sous des ciels inconnus sur des mondes dont il a déjà oublié le nom, il se souvient s'être dit que c'était injuste, injuste que la femme qui aurait pu lui donner une deuxième chance après sa première tentative désastreuse d'avoir une famille ait été son second, quelqu'un avec qui il ne pouvait pas être.

Seulement, ces moments ne sont plus les mêmes maintenant. Parce qu'il est le Général O'Neill, qu'elle est le Lieutenant Colonel Carter. Qu'il est toujours son officier supérieur, elle toujours son second et que, bon sang, elle va se marier dans quelques semaines avec un autre homme !

Etrangement pourtant, cet instant-ci est différent de ceux qu'ils ont pu avoir ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois même. Il a l'impression d'avoir remonter le temps, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, sans règles, sans grades et sans Shanahan. C'est juste eux deux, sur son canapé, autour d'une bière et d'une conversation embarrassée. C'est lui, tout fraîchement célibataire, qui a passé la journée à déprimer sur cette éternelle non-relation avec son second. C'est elle, qui vient de perdre son père et qui l'a choisi pour compagnie. Elle qui est également célibataire, même si ce n'est que temporaire. C'est elle, face à lui, avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Bon sang, elle causera sa perte.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui a paru être des années, Jack se sent bien, parce qu'elle est avec lui, là, maintenant. Il sait que quelque chose va se passer ce soir, quelque chose qui pourra être mauvais sur le long terme. mais il a trop lutté. Ils ont résisté trop longtemps. Si ça doit être leur unique chance de passer une nuit ensemble, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il est fatigué de lutter. Il sait que bientôt elle appartiendra à un autre alors il veut profiter de sa présence. C'est lui qu'elle a choisi ce soir et le reste n'a pas d'importance. Le reste du monde peut bien aller se faire foutre, il s'en moque bien.

Carter a posé sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse et se rapproche maintenant de lui sur le canapé. Il se crispe, par réflexe trop longtemps érigés en barrière de protection entre lui et elle mais il se détend ensuite. « Tu te fous du reste du monde, tu te rappelles ? » se réprimande-t-il intérieurement. « Alors détends-toi et profite, pour une fois. » Sa voix intérieure ressemble étrangement à Daniel et ça l'agace alors il la repousse.

Carter a dû sentir la tension elle aussi, puisqu'elle le regarde à présent avec intensité. La pointe de doute et de confusion a disparu de ses yeux bleus pour être remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à du désir et de l'affection. Il a quelque fois vu une telle émotions dans ses yeux, en de trop rares occasions. Cette fois pourtant, il ne sera pas celui qui l'arrêtera, qui lui balancera les règles à la figure. Si elle le veut, elle l'aura. Car quelque chose lui dit que c'est sûrement leur dernière chance d'être ensemble. Il ne veut pas penser, il veut seulement ressentir. Parce que c'est Carter, ses beaux yeux bleus et son corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Et que bon Dieu, il adore ça. Peut-être trop.

Il ne sait pas lequel d'entre eux est le premier à se pencher vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à mi-chemin et il arrête dès lors de réfléchir.

Le baiser est d'abord hésitant, bouche curieuse contre bouche curieuse, comme s'il testaient la température. Elle a le goût de bière et de sucre. Son odeur, la saveur de ses lèvres et sa chaleur sont telles qu'il se l'imaginait alors qu'il entoure sa fine taille de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il est étourdi de désir, de passion et de sentiments refoulés. Il se laisse aller et plonge dans le tourbillon de sensations qu'est Samantha Carter. Il se sent vivant, vraiment vivants, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le baiser devient passionné, presque anarchique, fait de lèvres avides, de langues taquines et de dents espiègles. Il l'aime ainsi. Une de ses mains se glisse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui, encore plus, toujours plus. Une chaleur familière naît dans le bas de son ventre, une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée. Il a besoin d'elle comme jamais. Tout ce qu'il veut s'est plus. Avoir plus, ressentir plus. L'une de ses mains à elle vient se poser derrière sa nuque, caressant sa peau comme ils se perdent dans un nouveau baiser anarchique. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau et rien n'a jamais été si doux contre les siennes. Si juste.

Elle est maintenant sur ses genoux, leur baiser s'approfondit. Leurs mains sont partout, toujours à la quête de plus de touché, de sensations. Sa veste est jetée au sol mais ils ne lui accordent aucune attention. Elle tente de retirer sa chemise de son jean, ses mains à lui sont partout, dans son dos, sur ses épaules, ses bras, savourant la sensation de sa peau pâle sous ses doigts. Elle frissonne mais ne s'interrompt pas pour autant. Elle se cambre contre lui et ses lèvres laissent échapper son nom murmuré. Il sait qu'il est totalement perdu à présent mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas un voyage dont il aimerait revenir.

Ils sont maintenant dans les escaliers, tentant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le canapé aurait pu convenir mais ça n'est pas très romantique. Pas que Carter mordillant le lobe de son oreille soit vraiment romantique mais la dureté du matelas du sofa ne lui dit vraiment rien.

Ils ont à peine pénétré dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle tombe sur le lit et qu'il la suit. Il sont engagés dans un nouveau baiser passionné, leurs vêtement disparaissent les uns après les autres. Ils auraient voulu prendre leur temps pour découvrir le corps de chacun mais le besoin de l'autre est trop présent. Jack sait qu'il aura le reste de la nuit pour la découvrir, il veut juste apaiser sa soif d'elle, un assouvissement qui semble ne pas pouvoir souffrir le moindre contre-temps.

Lorsque leurs peaux entrent en contact pour la première fois, qu'aucune barrière ne demeure et qu'aucun obstacle ne pourrait les empêcher de devenir un seul corps, ils prennent le temps de savourer cette sensation unique. Jack la regarde, peut sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, peut voir le rouge sur ses joues, le désir et le plaisir dans ses yeux bleus sombres. Ses iris noisettes rencontrent les siens un instant et il peut alors voir tout l'amour qu'elle cache en elle. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge quand il pense que ça sera leur seule nuit ensemble, qu'après ça il ne pourra plus la serrer contre lui. Il cesse d'y penser, ne veut pas y penser. Alors il se perd dans un nouveau baiser, s'égarant dans les émotions qu'elle fait naître en lui.

Puis ils font l'amour, lentement, en douceur, la frénésie de leur précédente étreinte un instant oubliée.

C'est seulement lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube colorent l'horizon de rose et d'or qu'ils sont dans son lit, leurs corps enlacés. Jack voudrait que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. Sauf que le temps s'écoule, que le monde continue de tourner et que bientôt, elle partira. Il profitent donc de sa présence, de son étreinte, de ses lèvres qui effleurent son épaule alors que sa tête repose sur son torse. Il resserre la prise de ses bras autour d'elle, désirant ne jamais la laisser partir.

Sauf qu'il devrait. Il doit, il faut qu'il la laisse partir. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble et ce n'est pas à cause du règlement seulement mais à cause de toutes ces choses qui ont mis de la distance entre eux ces huit dernières années. Il sait que malgré tout l'amour qu'ils peuvent avoir l'un pour l'autre, il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut. Pas le bon. Elle veut une vie de couple heureuse, une famille. il ne lui en veut pas, elle le mérite. Après tous les sacrifices qu'elle afait pour le SGC, la planète, la galaxie même, il ne la retiendra pas. Elle est celle qui le mérite le plus et il ne se mettra pas en travers de son chemin. Elle aura ce bonheur, elle aura cette vie. Il ne peut pas lui offrir tout ça, car il est toujours son supérieur, il est plus âgé et brisé, même après toutes ces années. Parce que la mort de Charlie l'a anéanti et qu'il est toujours détruit à l'intérieur.

Il aurait voulu être cet homme. Celui qui l'aurait épousé, qui lui aurait donné une famille. mais il ne peut pas. Il l'aime, c'est pour ça qu'il va la laisser partir. Même si c'est vraiment trop mélodramatique à son goût. Mais c'est aussi le cas de sa vie depuis qu'il est entré au SGC. Quand vous affronter des menaces extraterrestres et voyagez à travers la galaxie dans la vie de tous les jours, votre vie ne peut être qu'un brin mélodramatique.

Ils sont paisibles alors que le soleil se lève au dehors. Il sait qu'elle savoure cette étreinte. Il sait aussi qu'ils devraient en parler. Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? elle va s'en aller, se marier et vivre sa vie. Et lui… et bien il y a toujours cette proposition d'affectation pour Washington sur son bureau. Il va sérieusement la reconsidérer.

« Je ne vais pas annuler le mariage. » dit-elle, brisant le silence.

« Je sais. » répond-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et il peut voir tout l'amour, la mélancolie et la tristesse qu'elle tente de dissimuler. Ils ont tous deux su que ça en arriverait là. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, même si ça leur déchire le cœur.

« J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. » assure-t-elle en caressant ça joue. « J'aurais voulu que tu ne sois pas toi, que je ne sois pas moi et qu'on puisse avoir une autre vit. »

« Dans un autre monde, ça aurait été possible. » affirme-t-il presque avec tristesse. « Les réalités alternées nous l'ont assez prouvé. »

Elle sourit malgré la situation et embrasse la paume de sa main qui repose sur son visage.

« On aurait été si bien ensemble. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on aurait été géniaux, en effet. » confirme-t-il.

« Je ne regrette rien. » elle fait une pause avant de poursuivre : « Jack… Cette nuit a été… » elle lui lance un sourire penaud avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux. « Je vais bientôt devoir partir. »

« Je sais, Carter. »

Ca n'est pas… » elle s'interrompt à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien pour toi. Au contraire, j'éprouve quelque chose. Vraiment. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs. Mais Pete… »

« Peut t'offrir ce que je ne peux pas te donner. » termine-t-il pour elle.

« On pourrait essayer ! » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Trop précipitamment sans doute.

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. » lui assure-t-il avec douceur. « Je ne peux pas t'offrir toutes ces choses, Sam. »

L'entente de son nom la fait frissonner et elle doit se retenir de ne pas revoir ces images de leurs étreintes, lorsqu'il a murmuré son nom avec passion, sans raison ni retenue.

« Je suis brisé et trop vieux. » il l'interrompt comme elle tente de protester. « Ne le nie pas. J'ai déjà eu une famille, Carter. Ca a été un gâchi et ça l'est toujours. Tu mérites mieux qu'un vieux général brisé et grognon pour mari. »

Elle baisse le regard et il peut voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Il les balaye du pouce lorsqu'elles tombent sur ses joues. Elle lui lance un sourire triste, brisé.

« On est un peu trop mélodramatique là, Carter. » dit-il alors avec une voix faussement réprobatrice. Réprobatrice envers lui-même, surtout.

« Oui, monsieur. » répond-elle dans un automatisme.

Ils s'embrassent pour ce qu'ils savent être la dernière fois. Ils savourent la proximité de l'autre dans un ultime instant arraché au temps. Ils s'enlacent et font à nouveau l'amour car le désir, le besoin de l'autres sont toujours là, toujours aussi féroces. Sam pleure comme leurs deux corps sont entremêlés. Elle pleure pour cet avenir qui n'existe déjà plus, elle pleure ce qui a été, ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais. Ils font l'amour lentement, avec désespoir. Ils s'unissent pour la dernière fois et ça paraît si évident que Jack se demande encore pourquoi il la laisse partir, parce qu'il l'aime trop. Même s'il ne devrait pas.

Alors que Sam a quitté son lit, il la regarde se rhabiller. Elle enfile ses sous-vêtements, sa petite robe bleue. Ils échangent un dernier regard et elle se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement. C'est un baiser chargé de tristesse, d'une dose de désespoir et de beaucoup de gratitude pour ces instants qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Elle laisse son front s'attarder contre le sien et Jack sent déjà le manque d'elle au fond de ses entrailles alors qu'ils se séparent. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, ses yeux criant ce que ses lèvres ne peuvent laisser échapper.

« Je t'aime aussi, Carter », a-t-il envie de dire. Mais il ne le fait pas, car ils souffrent déjà trop.

Puis elle n'est plus là.

« Jack ? Jack, vous êtes avec nous ? »

C'est la voix de Daniel qui le ramène au moment présent. Il regarde son ami un instant hébété avant de répondre :

« Oui oui, je suis là Daniel. »

« Le Colonel Carter arrive. » annonce alors Teal'C.

Jack se retourne et l'aperçoit. Elle porte son uniforme et il voit qu'elle a été promu au grade de Colonel depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu. Il éprouve une pointe de fierté qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le droit de ressentir. Mais tant pis. Elle se dirige vers eux en souriant. Jack songe une nouvelle fois à quel point elle est belle, foutue guimauve. Aucun nœud ne se forme dans sa gorge pourtant. Elle a l'air heureuse et ça le rassure d'une certaine façon.

« Bonjour les gars ! » les salue Sam avec entrain.

« Bonjour Sam, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » assure Daniel.

« Bonjour Colonel Carter. » ajoute Teal'C.

« Carter, vous avez l'air en forme. » complète Jack.

« Vous aussi monsieur. »

« Merci… mais je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber les « monsieurs », qu'en dîtes-vous ? je suis à la retraite maintenant. »

« Bien m… Jack. »

Ils commencent alors à parler et c'est comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient pas passé. Ils sont toujours amis, toujours une équipe. Malgré les regrets qu'ils peuvent avoir, surtout pour Sam et Jack, ils sont encore une famille. Teal'C leur parle des progrès de la Nation Jaffa, Daniel d'Atlantis. Carter leur parle de sa famille, de son mari et de leur fille Grace âgée de quatre ans. Jack ne parle pas mais il n'a rien à dire, vraiment. Il est juste heureux d'être à nouveau avec eux. Ils parlent même du Général Hammond, échangeans des anecdotes de ce passé qu'ils ont en commun.

sG1 sont dans leur propre bulle, se moquant bien du monde autour. Ils profitent de la présence les uns des autres, dans un moment de complicité retrouvée.

A un moment, ils ne savent pas trop comment, Jack et Sam se retrouvent seuls tous les deux à l'extérieur. La nuit va bientôt tomber mais ils s'en moquent. Jack regarde Carter, elle a l'air heureuse. Leurs regards se croisent et aucun d'eux ne semble gêné. L'une des dernières fois qu'ils se sont vu étant pourtant lors de cette nuit, leur unique nuit ensemble. Tout semble être revenu à la normal. Carter lui sourit amicalement, presque affectueusement.

« Vous êtes heureuse, Carter ? » l'interroge-t-il.

« Oui, je le suis… ma vie, ma famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. » le rassure-t-elle.

Il sait que ses mots en disent bien plus. Ils lui assurent que leurs sacrifices n'ont pas été vains, elle a tout ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité. Un mari aimant, une famille. il n'aurait pas pu lui donner tout ça. C'était vrai il y a six ans, ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Elle a eu sa fin heureuse. Quant à lui, il l'a eu, il y a toutes ces années. Même si son histoire à lui s'est terminé dans la douleur et les larmes, celle de Carter se finit bien. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, finalement.

oOo

"And I hear him singing while he sits there in his chair, et je le'entnds chanter alors qu'il est assis dans son fauteuil

While these autumn leaves float around everywhere, alors que les feuilles d'automne volent partout autour.

And I look at you, and I see me, je te regarde et je me vois moi

Making noise so restlessly, faisant du bruit sans relâche

But now it's quiet and I can hear you sing, mais maintenant tout est calme et je peux t'entendre chanter

'My little fish don't cry, my little fish don't cry. Mon petit poisson ne pleure pas, mon petit poisson ne pleure pas.

Autumn leaves have faded now, Les feuilles d'automne se sont effacer maintenant

That smile I lost, well I've found somehow, Ce sourire que j'ai perdu, je l'ai trouvé en quelque sorte

Because you still live on in my father's eyes, parce que tu vis toujours dans les yeux de mon père

These autumn leaves, all these autumn leave, all these autumn leaves are yours tonight. Toutes ces feuilles d'automne, toutes ces feuilles d'automne sont tiennes ce soir"

oOo

Des années plus tard…

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel azur. La campagne du Minnesota est flamboyante de rouge, d'or et d'orange. Jack l'aime ainsi, lorsque l'automne embrase les feuilles des arbres. Il n'a jamais été un grand observateur de la nature mais l'automne l'a toujours rendu mélancolique. C'est la période de l'année où la nature autour du chalet est la plus belle, excepté au printemps quand les fleurs éclosent.

Il est installé sur la terrasse de bois, dans un rocking chair encore plus vieux que lui, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Ses cheveux sont presque tous argentés à présent, seules quelques touches d'un brun gris restent ça et là. Il sait qu'il est toujours en forme pour son âge, la nature, l'air pur et de longues marches deux à trois fois par semaines ont cet effet là sur les gens. Même si son genou est encore plus en vrac qu'avant, ça ne l'empêche pas de profiter de ce qui l'entoure.

C'est ce qu'il fait en cet instant, installé dans un fauteuil à lire un livre dans la chaleur de cette journée d'automne. Septembre a débarqué il y a quelques jours et c'est cette période de l'année où, avant même que les premières feuilles ne tombent, vous pouvez sentir la saison changer l'air est vif, l'été s'en est allé.

Ca fait plus d'une décénie qu'il a quitté l'Air Force maintenant. Au début, il participait parfois au programme Porte des Etoiles mais c'était seulement dans les premières années de sa retraite. Ça fait un moment qu'il a vu la Porte pour la dernière fois et longtemps qu'elle a arrêté de lui manquer. Il a revu ses amis au fil des années mais ils n'ont pas gardé le contact tant que ça. C'est amusant, quand il y pense, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voient c'est comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Il en est heureux.

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées par un son étranger à cette partie reculée du monde. C'est un bruit de voiture qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. Il se demande bien qui ça peut être, il ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visites ces temps-ci. Il attend que la voiture arrive et voit bientôt un véhicule se garer dans l'aller, juste derrière son pick-up. Il ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite. Le moteur s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre et le conducteur sort.

Son vieux cœur fait un bon lorsqu'il la reconnaît. Elle est plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu mais le temps fait ça aux gens. Ses cheveux blonds sont teintés d'argent mais pour lui elle est toujours aussi belle. Alors qu'elle s'approche, il remarque qu'elle ne porte pas son alliance et s'interroge.

« Carter ? » la salue-t-il, interrogatif.

« Bonjour Jack. » sourit-elle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » dit-il en se levant.

« Surprise, alors. » plaisante-t-elle. « Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »

Non pas du tout. » l'assure-t-il. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Oui, merci. »

Ils se dirigent vers le chalet et Jack désigne les fauteuils sur la terrasse d'un signe de la main. Carter s'installe dans l'un d'entre eux et bientôt Jack est de retour avec deux bouteilles d'eau dont l'une qu'il tend à sa visiteuse.

« Pas de bière ? » demande-t-elle, taquine.

« Non, je ne suis plus tout jeune vous savez. » répond(il en haussant les épaules.

« Moi non plus. » ajoute-t-elle pensivement.

Le silence s'installe, confortable. Ils échangent un regard et Jack se demande ce qu'elle fait là. Pas qu'il se plaigne de la visite.

« C'est magnifique par ici. » remarque-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est encore mieux en automne. »

« Je vois ça. » approuve-t-elle. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Pas si pire. » répond O'Neill. « Vous savez ce que ça fait de devenir vieux. Mais je suis plutôt en bonne forme pour mon grand âge. »

« Votre grand âge, vraiment ? » demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » répond-il simplement. « Et vous, Carter ? »

« Et bien… Grace est partie pour l'université cette semaine. »

« Ouah, c'est un grand pas ça, non ? »

« En effet. »

Jack n'ajoute rien parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça fait de voir ses enfants partir à l'université. Charlie n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver jusque là. Mais la mort de Charlie fait moins mal maintenant, le temps fait des merveilles, apparemment.

« Alors c'est juste Pete et vous maintenant ? » demande-t-il en brisant le silence.

Carter ne répond pas tout de suite et Jack relève les yeux. Il voit comme du chagrin passer dans son regard bleu. Ou est-ce de la douleur ? il ne saurait le dire.

« Carter ? » presse-t-il avec douceur.

« Pete… Pete est mort. Ca fait un moment maintenant. »

Jack reste sans voix pendant une seconde. Pete est mort ? est-ce que ça fait si longtemps que Carter et lui n'ont pas parlé qu'il a manqué le décès de son mari ?

« Désolé de l'entendre. » déclare-t-il simplement.

Et désolé, il l'est vraiment. Malgré le fait qu'il ressent toujours un sentiment lanscinant pour elle, leur nuit ensemble, qui a mis fin à toutes ces années d'attachement interdit, a eu lieu plus de dix ans plus tôt. Puis ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait attendu. Il semblerait que les femmes trouve à son côté militaire grognon un certain charme.

« Merci Jack mais je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil et d'avancer. »

Il acquiesce et leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Les yeux de Carter se perdent ensuite dans le lointain un instant jack ne dit mot, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle est venue le voir. Toutefois, il lui laisse le temps.

« Je crois que j'ai fait ce que je voulais de ma vie. » dit-elle alors. « Je me suis mariée, ai eu un enfants, acheté une maison… j'ai même atteint le grade de Général. »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de vous là-dessus, Carter. » la taquine Jack. « Et maintenant vous pouvez comprendre quand je me plaignais à cause de l'enfer de la paperasse. »

« Mon Dieu oui : » rit-elle en se remémorant ses années à la tête du SGC.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Jack en redevenant sérieux.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, en quelque sorte. » répond Sam. « Mon mari est parti, ma fille a quitté le nid pour partir à l'université et moi… je suis là. »

« Avec moi ? »

« Avec toi. » confirme-t-elle, encrant son regard au sien.

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus. Jack se souvient de la lueur de défi qui y brillait la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré et qu'il a fait cette remarque peu subtile sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas un homme. Il se souvient de ses yeux lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur une technologie alien ou qu'elle tentait de trouver un moyen pour sauver le monde par elle-même, parce qu'elle a toujours été plus intelligente que tout le personnel de la base réuni. Il se rappelle ses yeux pleins de larmes, lorsque Daniel et Janet les ont quitté. Ou brillant de fierté lorsque Cassandra est sortie diplomée de Berkeley. Il se les rappelle même plein de désir et d'abandon en cette unique nuit où ils ont fait l'amour. Ils sont toujours les mêmes, ils sont toujours autant Carter. Sa Carter.

Il comprend alors. Il comprend pourquoi elle se trouve là, devant lui. Elle a construit une famille, comme elle le voulait. Maintenant que son mari n'est plu, qu'elle a pris sa retraite de l'Air Force et que sa fille est trop occupée à être une adulte, elle est là, avec lui.

Ils ne sont plus deux officiers que les règles tiennent éloignés. Elle n'est plus à la recherche d'un mari aimant et d'une famille à construire. il n'est plus cet homme qui n'est pas en mesure de lui offrir. Bien au contraire, il pourrait bien être celui qui lui correspond le mieux maintenant. Parce qu'après toutes ces années, les vies qu'ils ont menées, ils sont toujours là : deux personnes qui tiennent encore l'une à l'autre profondément.

La passion de leur passé s'en est allée mais une indéfectible affection les lie toujours. Elle est calme, immuable et a résisté au temps. Mais c'est toujours de l'amour. Les sentiments ont changé mais ils ont changé aussi. Et à présent, ils sont à nouveau réuni et rien ne les empêche d'être ensemble.

Ils échangent un sourire et Jack se sent en paix. Il sait que cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

« Tu veux rentrer, Carter ? » demande Jack avec entrain. « On se les caille là dehors. »

« Absolument, Jack. » répond-elle, complice.

Ils abandonnent alors la terrasse et gagnent l'intérieur du chalet. Ils vont dîner et peut-être s'affronteront-ils dans une partie d'échecs après ça. Mais ils ont maintenant tout le temps du monde pour savoir quoi faire du reste de leurs vies.

Le soleil se couche désormais sur le lac, enflammant la nature de rouge et d'or. Sur la terrasse, les deux rocking chairs se balancent légèrement dans la brise du soir qui fait voleter les feuilles d'automne.

Et tout est calme à nouveau.

FIN


End file.
